


Spider-Dad

by luckylyanna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathtub Sex, Crying, Desk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Intersex Omegas, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Money Troubles, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Peter is Very Excited to Be a Dad, Peter is still Spider Man, Peter's life is a mess, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony isn't Iron Man, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe, peter is too good for this world, very problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylyanna/pseuds/luckylyanna
Summary: Peter Parker is carrying a lot on his shoulders. He's an honor student who is in a secret relationship with his teacher and has recently become the neighborhood's hero. Oh, and he's about to become a Teen Dad. Balancing it all is difficult, but somehow he manages.
Relationships: Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this little thing to take a break from my longer WIPs, but I liked it so much so I decided to post it. 
> 
> BEWARE: this fic is quite problematic. Peter is Tony's student, they're in a relationship and expecting a child together. So, yeah, not everyone's cup of tea. If you don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> Just throwing this out there: Tony has a vagina in this fic, just because I'm not into the idea of ass babies.
> 
> I hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it!

Peter had always been the man in the house. From a very young age, ever since his parents had passed away, he had been taking care of Aunt May, just like she had been taking care of him. So, when one afternoon his Physics teacher-turned-secret boyfriend, Tony told him he was pregnant with their baby, Peter knew what to do. He got a job the exact same day Tony delivered the news and quit all extra curricular activities the next. It was as easy as that. There was no regret or hesitation or drama. Yes, Peter was an honor student and a loyal friend, but before that, he was an Alpha and he would do anything for his family.

So as of right now, Peter was working two jobs, sleeping five hours a night at most and somehow still managing to maintain good grades.

Overall, things were going a lot better than originally anticipated. No one knew yet, obviously, but Peter preferred to believe the issue would resolve itself naturally, rather than worry about it constantly. Nowadays, Peter was in an almost constant state of irrational happiness. He didn't know why, but as soon as he'd heard the baby, something inside him had switched. All problems that appeared seemed tiny compared to the knowledge that in a few short months Peter would get to meet his kid. His and Tony's. The thought alone was enough to bring a smile to Peter's face. He fell asleep each night imagining the moment he would hold his baby for the first time only to wake up a few hours later and realize that moment was still far, far away.

Peter had given up on a lot for the sake of Tony and their baby, but there was something he couldn't bring himself to part with. Spider-Man. Peter had taken the identity of the masked, crime-fighting spider only a few months after discovering his powers, but unlike decathlon and the marching band, Spider-Man was a part of him. Leaving Spider-Man behind would mean leaving a part of himself behind and Peter wasn't strong enough for it. So, in addition to being a straight A student and a Dad-to-be, Peter was also the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of Queens.

One Saturday afternoon Peter was on his usual pre-work patrol when he decided to swing by Tony's place and see him, but not before getting some bagels and hot chocolate for the omega. Tony's bedroom window was half-open as usual so Peter had no problem getting in. He stepped inside the tiny apartment, only to hear Tony's sobs coming from the kitchen. Peter found Tony sitting on the floor, his back against the fridge, hands buried in his hands as he wailed.

"Oh, babe..." Peter left the bagels and drinks on the table before sitting next to Tony and pulling the omega into his arms.

Peter let Tony cry into his chest for as long as he needed and held him all throughout.

"Ready to tell me what happened?" Peter asked after Tony managed to calm down. He held the omega's hand while Tony tried to get a hold of himself. "Was it the baby?" Peter's eyes automatically went to the barely noticeable bump that hid under Tony's MIT shirt.

"Nothing happened," Tony assured. "I just..." he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I was making myself something to eat and then I thought about this whole situation and I just couldn't...I just couldn't stop crying so I ended up here like some loser."

"Crying doesn't make you a loser," Peter insisted, frowning.

Tony scoffed, but kept whatever he was thinking to himself. "Patrolling before work, huh?" he concluded easily. "Anything interesting?"

"Just a few bike thefts and lost dogs," Peter replied. "Nothing too interesting."

Tony nodded before resting his head on Peter's shoulder and sighing.

Tony was the only person in Tony's life who knew about Spider-Man. Peter had told him about it two weeks after finding about about the baby, because they were a family now and there weren't supposed to be secrets between family. Even if he hadn't been as intelligent as he was, Peter would have figured out Tony didn't approve of it, but at least he wasn't trying to convince Peter to stop.

"You're being careful, though, right?" Tony asked. " 'Cause if not, I better apply for welfare."

Peter laughed and kissed Tony gently. "I'm always careful."

"Oh, is that why I'm pregnant?" Tony joked again.

"No, that was fate." Peter claimed with a smile.

"You're the first science person I've met that believes in fate," Tony said randomly.

"I'm not a science person yet," Peter told him. "Just a nerd."

Peter kissed Tony again, but this kiss was different. This kiss was full of love and passion and they both knew where it would lead.

"You sure you wanna start something you can't finish, Underoos?" Tony wondered, smiling against Peter's lips.

"I can always finish when I'm with you," Peter claimed and soon enough he did just that.

Peter loved watching Tony surrender. At school Tony was the no nonsense, but somehow still fun teacher. He had a wall up that few people had managed to break. Peter was one of them and he was so glad for it, because in bed, Tony was a sight to behold. He was passionate and creative and _very_ kinky. But pregnancy had changed him. Nowadays, when they made love it was always slow and gentle, as if both of them were afraid of hurting the baby, even though that wasn't really possible. The fact of the matter was, Tony had let himself be vulnerable in Peter's arms, and the Alpha was beyond grateful for it.

Today they couldn't really take their time as they would have wanted, but that didn't mean they were rushing through the whole thing. Peter had always loved seeing Tony naked, but now, when the omega took off his clothes, Peter was left gaping. Tony's belly was bigger than the Alpha had realized, and Peter couldn't take his eyes off of it. He felt a certain pride from seeing it as it was the manifestation of the life they had created together and proof that Tony was his and only his.

"See something you like?" Tony smirked before reaching down to finger himself lazily.

Later on, Peter showed him just how much he liked it.

Afterwards, they cuddled on the bed, Peter's head resting on Tony's belly as if he was trying to hear something that wasn't there.

"Peter, you know you don't have to do this, right?" Tony asked, looking up at the ceiling as he laced his fingers through the boy's hair.

"What do you mean?" Peter frowned, looking up at Tony.

"Getting two jobs, quitting the activities you like so you can work, bringing me food, being here in general..." Tony counted before sighing. "You're a teenager, Peter, there are other things you should be doing."

"Okay, first of all, I do these things, because I want to," Peter informed. "Second, there are kids my age in other countries that do a lot more than I'm doing, so age isn't really indicative of what a person should or shouldn't be doing. And third, don't ever say I don't have to be here when you know that's not true."

"Peter, I'm the adult here!" Tony reminded, even though that was something they didn't really talk about. "I should be doing those things, not you!"

"You're pregnant!" Peter exclaimed. "You have nausea and fatigue...a...and soon you'll have swollen ankles.."

"Okay, first, I regret giving you that pregnancy book," Tony admitted, no doubt feeling embarrassed. "And second, I just don't want you to ruin your life, because of one mistake I made."

"Stop that!" Peter snapped at last. He wasn't one to get angry easily, but when he did, it was serious. "Our baby isn't a mistake! It happened, because it was meant to happen! I don't regret it, do you?"

"No..." Tony sniffled. "But, Peter, I am worried about you," he confessed through tears. "I can tell you're not sleeping and you're working yourself into the ground and...you're not living life like you're supposed to!"

"Tony..." Peter sighed, shaking his head. "Listen to me..."

"No, you listen!' Tony interrupted him again. "I didn't want to have to do this, but...if you don't quit your jobs and go back to your extra curricular activities, I'll leave the school and I'll leave town and you'll never see me or the baby again!" he threatened.

His words left Peter speechless. For him that was the worst possible scenario, so he had to surrender. They agreed on a compromise. Peter would quit one of his jobs, but he would return to all of his extra curricular activities. No one would know Peter was the father of Tony's baby until Peter turned eighteen, but Peter would give half of his salary to Tony. Peter would keep being Spider-Man, but Tony would make him a new, better costume. Tony was an Electrical Engineer, after all. It was a pretty good deal, after all.

When Tony showed Peter the sonogram of their baby at twelve weeks, Peter cried. He cried like a spoiled toddler who had been told 'no' for the first time. His chest felt so heavy with happiness that the tears just started coming down his face before he could stop them. His baby was perfect. Almost all of their bodily structures were already developed and Peter could see a tiny head, precious little limbs and he was quite certain he could also differentiate the tiniest baby nose. Peter kept the sonogram in his wallet, carrying it with him everywhere while also remaining careful not to let May find it. Tony told him their baby was at the size of a lime so Peter bought a single lime from the supermarket where he was working and kept it in his pocket as a reminder. It was cheesy, Peter knew, but he didn't care.

Peter's work as Spider-Man consisted mostly of helping old ladies cross the street, retrieving lost or stuck toys for little kids as well as the occasional chasing of a petty thief who had stolen a purse and then returning said purse. That all changed when Peter prevented a school shooting from happening by knocking out the potential shooter and webbing him until the police arrived. This was Peter's proudest moment thus far, and it was also the moment that put his name on the map.

"Call me Spider-Man!" he told the grateful spectators at the local elementary school, before disappearing.

From then on people started taking him seriously. Wherever he went, he heard praises for the neighborhood's new masked hero. If Brooklyn had Captain America, then Queens had Spider-Man. At school a few kids had started a Spiderman fan club and Peter's 'rival' Flash was the president. One morning, before class, Peter caught Tony winkling at him as he put a 'SPIDER-MAN ROCKS' badge in his desk drawer. Even Aunt May seemed impressed with the local celebrity, even though she told Peter, if he were to ever encounter something similar, he should run away. Little did she know, he couldn't.

Peter was on his way home from school when he noticed an elderly woman selling tiny little Spider-Man plush dolls at a street corner.

"Did you make them?" he asked, his heart melting at the sight. They were really, really cute and so soft Peter wanted to cuddle them forever.

"I did," the woman confirmed. "Made one for my grandson. He loved it so I thought other kids might too."

Peter couldn't agree more. "How much?"

Later on, instead of going straight home, Peter sneaked into Tony's house to leave him the toy.

"Our baby's first plushie!" Peter squealed, holding little Spidey in front of Tony's face.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Tony cooed before taking the plushie and hugging it close to his chest. "Where did you find him?"

"A woman was selling them on the street," Peter replied proudly. "I guess the people of Queens are loving their new protector."

"Yeah, well, just don't let it go over your head," Tony warned, even though Peter could hear the pride in his voice.

"I won't," Peter promised. "I just think it's cool our baby gets to have their Daddy as a plush toy."

"Are we gonna tell them?" Tony wondered. "When they're older, obviously."

"Of course," Peter nodded. "I want my kid to know their Daddy is a superhero and feel proud."

Tony smiled and kissed Peter. "You don't have to be a superhero to make our baby proud."

Even though Tony wouldn't say it, Peter knew the omega was in trouble. People at school looked at him differently now when at almost five months along his pregnancy was difficult to hide. Tony had always had a reputation for being a promiscuous omega and being an unmated pregnant omega didn't help. All around the school Peter could hear teachers, students and staff alike speculating over who the father of Mr. Stark's baby was. Some said even Mr. Stark himself wasn't sure about it. Others claimed it had to be from the principal Mr. Banner as the two of them used to date. Peter was forced to stay silent throughout the whole thing for the sake of Tony and their baby. He almost lost it, however when Ned suggested they bet money on Dr. Strange, the biology teacher.

The downfall of Spider-Man came at the hands of the American healthcare system. Tony's bills just kept piling up with each passing day and Peter thought he would drown in the money he didn't have. On top of that, Tony had hearth problems and that only increased the cost of his medical care more. The money Peter made at the supermarket was nowhere near enough to cover the costs of having a baby.

It happened without Peter planning it. One evening he'd been on his way to get ice cream for Tony when he'd noticed a group of masked guys trying to rob the Queens Community Bank. Ice cream forgotten, Peter put the suit on and went after them. Peter was psychically stronger than they were, but he lacked the experience and training they had so they'd managed to overpower him and escape before he could do something about it. In the fight, however, Peter had managed to snatch away one of the machines the men had used to rob the bank. Upon closer inspection Peter had discovered that this machine was of alien origin and it contained around fifty thousand dollars. 

At first, Peter was confused as to what to do with his discovery. Who was he supposed to give this to? The police? The bank? The Avengers? If it was alien-related, that meant it was the Avengers' business, right? But it's not like they had left a phone number for people to call if they needed them. So Peter kept the money in his ceiling and took the machine apart in an attempt to figure out how it worked.

The thought that he should keep the money permanently and spend it crept into his mind when he saw the bassinet Tony had bought for their baby. It was an old, second-hand bassinet, purchased from GoodWill. Peter's first thought upon seeing it was that his baby deserved better. His and Tony's baby deserved better than to sleep in some used, old bassinet that looked like it would fall apart any minute now. So when he went home he searched for the best bassinet online, took some money from his ceiling vault and they bought it. The bassinet itself was cheaper than Peter had expected, but still a lot more than Peter or Tony could have been able to afford.

When Tony asked how Peter had paid for it, Peter simply said he'd been saving it for a long time. It was a lie that was easy to believe, so Tony thanked Peter with a stellar blowjob and a hundred sweet kisses that tasted like strawberries and Peter's own come.

When he went back home, Peter counted the money again. It was still as much as he remembered. He put aside one portion of it for Tony's hospital bill for when he gave birth. Giving birth in a hospital in New York usually cost around ten grant so he still had forty thousand left. He would have put all of it aside for any general expenses Tony and the baby might have in the future if his heart had let him.

He gave a considerable amount of the money remaining to the children's hospital in Queens and what was left he separated equally between two soup kitchens he had volunteered at last winter.

Only a week later, Peter's acts kindness of backfired in his face. Apparently the footage of the robbery had been released, showing Spider-Man take the machine along with all the money in it. And just like that in the span of just a few hours, Spider-Man went from being a superhero to becoming a villain. Sine the money hadn't been returned, everyone had just assumed Spider-Man had stolen it. There were even people speculating that Spider-man as part of the group of men who committed the robbery. Peter woke up to the news that he was being canceled.

_HERO OR VIGILANTE?_ he read when he checked his newsfeed. There was a photo of him riding someone else's bike as if to prove a point.

_QUEENS' OWN SUPERVILLAIN_ one of the publications branded him.

_HOW MUCH DO SUPERHEROS GET PAID?_ another asked cheekily.

Reading these articles made Peter glad he had kept his true identity a secret, but seeing Spider-Man become a scapegoat of the media circus caused him to lose a little bit of his faith in people. He knew he had to clear his reputation, it was a point of pride for him. As if that wasn't enough, Tony wasn't speaking to him. They'd had a huge fight after the truth about the money came out and Tony had thrown the bassinet away. Peter's optimism was slowly fading away. He was in desperate need of something to make him believe that there was light of the end of tunnel after all.

So he returned to the streets and tried to do one good at a time, but he quickly figured out that once lost, the public's favor was not so easily won back. Wherever he went, people turned away from him and refused his help. At one point, someone even called the police on him so Peter had to run like he was some criminal.

He ran and ran and ran, like he would never stop. When he was sure the cops were no longer after him, Peter found a dark alley where he thought he could rest, if only for a minute. He took his mask off and allowed himself to breathe.

"Hey, Spider-Man," A deep voice came from behind him all of a sudden and when Peter turned around he saw a dark-skinned man with an eye-patch and a leather coat standing there. "You got a minute?"


	2. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes some new friends, does some charity, tries be a god Dad and boyfriend and surrenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this would be a one-shot? I guess I really am Boo-Boo the Fool. Anyway, here is another chapter in what is shaping up to be a series. I know this chapter might seem like a mess, but I'm setting up events for future chapters. I promise more sex next time. Enjoy!

Director Fury brought Peter a change of clothes and took him to a soul food diner. When they entered, the diner was empty and their waitress had a gun strapped to her thigh. For a while they just ate in silence.

“Are you ready to talk?” the older Alpha asked at last. 

“Am I under arrest?” Peter wondered instead of replying. He didn’t know how to feel about this man yet. 

“Young man, if you were under arrest, you wouldn’t be having peach cobbler right now.” Fury pointed out. 

“Fair enough,” Peter agreed. 

“So, you wanna tell me how you went from saving kittens to robbing banks?” Fury prompted bluntly. 

“I didn’t!” Peter defended himself immediately. “I wasn’t robbing the bank! I was trying to stop those guys from robbing it! You’ve gotta help me clear my name, Mr. Fury! I’m not a bad guy!”

“Clear your name, huh?” Fury looked surprised. “Why do you care so much about what others think of you?’

“It’s not that,” Peter shook his head,” I just...I got into this, because I wanted to look out for the little guy, and now wherever I go, everyone hates me. I didn’t mean to get into this mess.”

“Why did you take that machine then?” Fury questioned. 

“I thought it might be useful!” Peter explained hastily. “You know, as evidence. And I didn’t know who I should give it to. I still have it, if you want it.”

“And the money?” the older man wondered. “Do you have the money?”

“No, I...I already spent it.” Peter admitted, looking down in shame. 

“So you didn’t steal the money, but you did spend it, even though it wasn’t yours to spend,” Fury concluded. 

“I gave it to charity,” Peter revealed. “I gave it to people who needed it, that’s the truth.”

Fury looked shocked. He didn’t seem like a man who was easily shocked. “You gave all the money to charity?”

“Not _all_ of it,” Peter corrected. “I kept some of the money for myself.”

“That still counts as theft, Peter,” Fury claimed. “Unless you have a damn good reason for keeping the money, I can’t help you.”

“My reason for keeping the money is private,” Peter explained. “I don’t feel like sharing it.”

“Then I don’t feel like helping you get out of this mess you created.” Fury said before standing up. “Have fun being a vigilante, but just so you know, the next time I catch you ‘giving money to charity’, I will arrest you and charge you like an adult.”

“Wait, stop!” Peter went after the man immediately. “It wasn’t anything criminal, I swear! Just trust me!” 

“You’re not building a strong case for yourself, kid,” Fury claimed. “How do you want me to clear your name when the money’s gone and you’ve spent a part of it and you won’t even tell me what on?!” 

“It’s a secret,” Peter whispered as if someone in this empty diner would hear him. “Can I trust you to keep it?”

“You have my word of a spy,” Fury replied, even though that didn’t really sound like a promise.

“I’m having a kid,” Peter sighed, revealing his biggest secret at last. “I kept the money so I could pay for the delivery and whatever other expenses there might be in the future.”

If Fury had been shocked before, now he looked fucking bewildered. Luckily for Peter, he promised to help him and keep his secret. Fury even offered Peter a spot on some superhero training program, but Peter refused. He had enough on his plate right now. 

  
  


Seeing Tony in school wasn’t enough. He was already in the first week of his fifth month and Peter was so excited he was walking on air. They were already at the halfway point and soon enough they would find out the baby’s sex. The only problem was, Tony still wasn’t talking to Peter. Two weeks had passed since that footage of Spider-Man ‘stealing’ had been leaked and the neighbourhood hero’s name was already cleared. Nick Fury had kept his promise by having the NYPD release a statement assuring the public that Spider-Man was innocent of the crimes he had been accused of and that he was in fact helping in the investigation. 

That wasn’t enough to convince Tony, though as he kept ignoring Peter and acting like the Alpha didn’t exist and like they didn’t share a child together. In class Tony stuck to giving Peter the silent treatment, which seemed to make Flash happy as he was glad to see Peter fall out of favour. If only he knew how much more complicated it was. 

  
  


Peter had always known Tony was a slut. That had become apparent the very night Peter had accidentally stumbled upon his teacher giving a handjob to an anonymous Alpha in a dark alley. Thankfully, the mask had concealed Peter’s true identity, but from then on he’d only fallen further and further into the rabbit hole. Weeks of secretly watching as Tony got fucked by various Alphas had shown Peter that his physics teacher was one kinky and possibly very troubled individual. So Peter wasn’t under the impression that Tony was some angel who could do no wrong. 

However, that had never stopped Peter from getting jealous. Particularly now, when Tony was carrying his child. Hearing that Tony and Dr. Strange had arrived at work together, basically confirming the rumour that Strange was Tony’s baby Daddy, had unleashed a rage in Peter that he didn’t know was capable of. 

Peter didn’t know what to do. He wanted to confront Tony. He wanted to get some kind of clarity on the situation, but Tony was too stubborn and he wouldn’t respond unless he thought he had decided to. Thankfully Peter knew how to get a reaction out of him. 

Peter looked around, making sure there was no one around him. Doing this in the school hallway was risky, but he was desperate. He searched through his phone gallery until he found what he was looking for. 

_Miss this_ , he texted Tony, along with the video he had been looking for. 

_WTF?_ Tony texted back not even two minutes later. 

He didn’t need to watch the video to know what was on it. Peter would bet the omega remembered the night the video was taken like it was yesterday. They had both been tipsy that night, exchanging kisses that tasted like cheap wine as they washed each other in Tony’s bathtub. 

In the video Tony was laughing as he pointed the camera down at Peter who was between his legs, smiling. If Peter closed his eyes now, he could teleport himself there as this night was forever ingrained into his memory. And not only because that had been one of his whole life so far, but also because according to his calculations, this was the night when Tony had conceived. Even though by the time Tony had taken out his phone to record the video they’d already fucked three times, Peter had still been yearning to taste Tony. There had been barely any water left in the bathtub when Peter had bent down to kiss Tony’s inner thighs.He’d done it slowly, deliberately, in a way he knew Tony liked. He’d left bite marks on the way, because he was an Alpha at the end of the day and he liked marking his territory. Peter never liked to leave Tony without an orgasm so that night he’d kept his mouth on Tony until he felt the omega orgasm before he heard it and drank down everything Tony gave him.

Apparently, he did.

_It’s gonna take more than cunnilingus to get back in my good graces,_ Tony responded. 

_Just name it and it’s yours_ , Peter texted back within minutes. 

  
  


It was hard and fast, dirty and dangerous, just like Tony liked it. The fact that they were doing this in school while the school day was far from over, should have bothered Peter more than it did. The fact of the matter was, however, fucking his teacher in said teacher’s office was segnificantly less weird tha sneaking out of school so he could fight crime. Peter concluded he was just used to the thrill of doing something he knew was bad. 

Tony made the most obscene noises as Peter kept pounding into him as his cock reached deeper with each thrust. Tony was bent over his own desk, breathing heavily as his teenage boyfriend fucked him raw. Peter did his best to make it as quick as possible since neither of them had any time to waste. Tony had a free period right now and Peter himself was supposed to be in art class.

Peter had lowered Tony’s elegant maternity pants just enough to gain access to the omega’s tight pussy while his own jeans and underwear were at his ankles, which sort of made him feel like a pervert, but that didn’t matter right now. 

“God, you’re such a slut,” Peter breathed out while thrusting relentlessly. He stopped for a moment in order to caress Tony’s rear gently. It had only gotten bigger as Tony’s pregnancy had progressed, but Peter dared not comment on it, because he didn’t have a death wish. He wouldn’t be saying the words he was saying if Tony hadn’t asked for it. If it wasn’t what Tony needed. 

“Keep going!” Tony ordered, although he sounded more desperate than anything. “Please, keep gong!” 

“Look at you,” Peter scoffed as he obeyed the request. “Begging to get fucked like the slut I know you are.”

“Yes,” Tony agreed enthusiastically, throwing his head back in pleasure when Peter hit his G-spot. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Peter slapped his ass then. “Keep quiet! Do you wanna get caught or something?” 

Tony remained silent and that was an answer enough for Peter.

“You do, don’t you?” the superhero concluded with a smirk. “You like it when all eyes are on you. You’re not only a whore for my cock, you’re an attention whore too.”

“Yeah…” Tony agreed breathlessly. “I’m a dirty, attention-seeking whore!”

“Your Dad was right about you,” Peter claimed, reciting the notes Tony had given him when they’d decided to try roleplaying for the first time. “You’re all show and no substance.”

Peter heard a whimper in the silent darkness and for a moment he wondered if he’d gone too far. That was until Tony turned around and pulled him into a kiss.

“Keep going,” the omega whispered. “I wanna look at you.”

“I wonder what your Dad would say if he saw you right now,” Peter pondered. “Unmated and pregnant with some bozo’s baby. Not to mention, working as a teacher. So much wasted potential from you, Anthony, it’s disappointing..”

Peter waited for Tony’s response, hoping he hadn’t been too harsh. 

“It’s kind of scary how much you sound like him,” Tony said at last and by his playful tone, Peter could tell he was in the clear. “C’mon make me come quick.”

Peter did so gladly. 

He would have liked to lick his own come out of Tony, but that was a delicacy they didn’t have the time for, so he settled for kissing Tony breathless and professing his love once again. 

“Let’s not fight again,” the Alpha suggested between kisses. “It sucks.”

“Agreed,” Tony nodded. “I’m sorry for overreacting so much. I blame it on the hormones.”

“Apology accepted as long as it doesn’t happen again.” Peter smiled. “How’s our baby?”

  
  
  
  
  


Peter was there when their baby kicked for the first time. They were in school. Tony had given the class a surprise pop quiz, so he was sitting at his desk, writing something down. When he felt a slight movement in his womb, he made the tiniest noise and put a hand on his belly. The only reason Peter noticed something was happening was because from time to time he would glance at Tony to see how the omega was doing. When Peter realized what had happened, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit bitter. He was so close to Tony and their baby and yet he couldn’t be a Dad and a boyfriend in the truest sense. He reminded himself that he would have to get used to the feeling. 

  
  


As someone who had lost their parents at a very young age, Peter had a soft spot for other orphans. Which was why when he got the chance to donate to a cause, he chose to donate to a hospital that treated mostly children from the foster system or ones from disadvantaged homes. Thankfully Nick Fury had managed to find a way to give the money back to the bank Peter had ‘robbed’ because Peter would never have been able to ask for it back from the hospital. Peter couldn’t just toss the money and disappear either. Three weeks after the whole disaster, he decided to pay the hospital a visit to see how things were going. He was supposed to be grounded for skipping art class, but in his defence, if May didn’t want him to sneak out, she should have stayed at home. 

  
  


Originally Peter had only planned to ask how the hospital was doing, whether they had enough funds, if there was something to help with and so on, but when the head nurse had told him one of the kids there was a big fan of his, Peter had found himself unable to say no to the request to see said kid. So somehow Spiderman found himself entertaining a bunch of first-graders in the school room. 

The kids were onto him as soon as he entered. They shouted ‘Spiderman! Spiderman! Spiderman!’ while the staff and some parents watched in bewilderment. He gave everyone hugs and took selfies and did tricks to prove that he was the real Spiderman and not a fake. Some of the kids made some weird requests like web ice cream or for Spiderman to walk on his hands while he sang ‘My Little Pony’s theme song, while others just wanted comfort from their favourite hero. For others all of this might have seemed insignificant or even demeaning, after all, heroes were supposed to save the world, but not for Peter. He knew that this was no less important than defeating an army of aliens. Sometimes people just needed to be rescued from the misery and pain in their own lives instead of from some big bad villain. 

By the time the kids had to return to their beds, Peter’s ribcage hurt from laughing and his heart was full of joy and lightness.

He was on his way out when he heard someone cry out. He followed the sound on instinct, without question. It led him to the newborn ward where the babies were being kept. The one crying was a tiny little girl, who seemed to be less than a week old. Peter looked around, but saw no one, so he picked her up as gently as he could and brought her close to his chest in an attempt to calm her down. 

Tony had started attending classes for parents and he had shown Peter how a baby was supposed to be held, but holding a doll was much different from holding a living, breathing creature. Especially one that looked so weak and breakable. When Peter picked her up she made little whimpering noises, but after a few seconds in his arms, she settled down. Peter rocked her gently, smiling as she opened and closed her eyes repeatedly. 

_I’m great at this!_ Peter thought and then the door opened. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” one of the nurses, Claire, demanded. She didn’t seem freaked out by the weirdo in a onesie at least, so that was good. 

“Oh, um,” Peter stammered nervously. “I heard her crying and I came to see what was going on.”

“Did you now?” Claire raised her eyebrow suspiciously. “Is that one of your superhero duties?”

“No…” Peter chuckled, shaking his head. “I just thought it would be a nice thing to do.”

“It was,” Claire agreed. She walked over to him and looked at the baby with a sad smile. “Just like it was nice of you to give all that money to the hospital.”

“You know…” Peter breathed out in realization. 

“There are not many secrets in this hospital,” Claire stated. “Are you in trouble?” she wondered. “With the...big guys up there? S.H.I.E.L.D. or whatever they’re called?”

“You know about S.H.I.E.L.D.?!” Peter whispered, gaping. 

“I’ve treated many people like you,” Claire revealed. “Superheroes, ones that protect the city.” 

“Wow, so there are more people like me out there?” Peter concluded. “Not just the Avengers?”

“Yeah,” Claire confirmed. “Superheroes are a dime a dozen in New York.”

“That’s good to know,” Peter chuckled. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I hope I won’t get you in trouble with her parents or something like that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Claire said. “She doesn’t...have parents at the moment.”

“Mom’s a cheerleader and a straight A student, Dad’s star quarterback, she doesn’t really fit into the story,” Claire revealed.

Peter looked down at the baby and his heart broke. Indeed, Peter knew exactly what being an orphan felt like. He knew the heart-ripping pain, the constant loneliness, the trauma that had branded you for life. But never in his life had Peter Parker known what it was to be unloved. He knew that his parents had loved him until their last second on this earth and that’s why losing them hurt so much. 

This little girl would never know such loss. All abandoned kids knew loss, of course. It was the bone-deep loss that came with being rejected by your own parents, but at least she couldn’t lose something she’d never had. 

  
  
  


Initially Peter and Tony had agreed that they would keep their baby’s sex a surprise until the birth, but after his visit at the hospital, Peter had become impatient and emotional. He felt an irrational need to know if he was having a boy or a girl and eventually Tony also admitted to being curious. So they threw themselves a tiny gender reveal party for their tiny miracle. 

There was no need for cake, so Tony had just told the baker they wanted two large cupcakes with pink or blue filling accordingly. 

“Ready?” Peter looked at Tony with a wide smile. They were sitting on the floor of Tony’s living room, having already eaten a large hamburger each. Peter was buzzing with excitement and he could hardly wait any longer. He had practically sprinted here after Decathlon practice.

“Yeah…” Tony nodded. As much as he tried to hide it, Peter knew he was excited too. 

They bit into the cupcakes together and Peter barely had the time to enjoy the sweetness of the cupcake before he looked at what was inside. 

Tony did too and his eyes filled with tears. “It’s a boy…” he breathed out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Spiderman’s popularity only increased after his visit at the hospital. Social media was flooded with photos and videos of the friendly neighbourhood spider playing with children and just being his usual self and that melted the hearts of even his harshest critics. Peter felt like a hero again and Tony admitted that seeing his Alpha be all noble turned him on like nothing else. 

Apparently Spiderman’s shenanigans had also caught the eye of Nick Fury, because one Saturday afternoon he texted Peter, asking him to meet up. 

“Hey,” Peter greeted as he entered the warehouse where the meeting was taking place. He had expected to see Mr. Fury there as well as a bunch of agents, but never in his life had Peter expected to be in the same room as Iron Man. The Iron Man. The saviour of the city. One of the original Avengers. Captain America’s comrade. 

“I’m Peter, by the way,” the teenager introduced himself to his childhood hero. 

“Iron Man,” the Avenger nodded politely, unwilling to share anything else. For years Iron Man had been a mystery, a shadowy figure that loomed over the city and protected it without wanting anything in return

“Hi,Spider-Man!” Fury greeted as well while Peter stared at his childhood hero, dumbfounded. “I’m glad you could join us. I saw you’ve been working hard on clearing your name lately. That’s good.”

Peter chuckled. “I hadn’t exactly planned it or anything...Anyway, you got anything from the machine I gave you?”

“It’s alien technology for sure,” Iron Man replied in his robotic voice instead of Fury. “The question is, how did these robbers get their hands on it?”

“Is it possible those guys weren’t from Earth?” Fury wondered. 

“I don’t think so,” Peter shook his head. “They seemed pretty regular to me. Just a bunch of thugs, but I could investigate further if you want me to.”

“If it won’t interfere with your other superhero work, you’re more than welcome to do it,” Fury said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Well, if you’re gonna be a superhero, you can’t be running around in a onesie, right?” Iron Man asked and Peter could hear a smirk in his voice. 

  
  


Still, Peter couldn’t have turned down the suit Iron Man gave him, even if he wanted to. Peter was at a loss for words when he laid eyes on the high tech suit that had been made for him and him alone. 

“This baby is bullet-proof, it has way too many perks to list now, but you can find them in the instructions manual and you also get access to my A.I. and therefore to all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s data.” Iron Man explained. 

“Wow, really?” Peter breathed out in shock. Were they really trusting him with all of this?

“Yup,” Iron Man confirmed. 

“Sir, I’m honoured!” Peter said excitedly, unable to hide his joy. He stared down at his new mask’s robotic eyes and smiled proudly. “I won’t let you down,” he promised. 

“I hope you won’t,” Iron Man told him before flying away. 

  
  
  
  


After leaving the warehouse Peter headed straight to Tony's place to show off his new suit and tell him what had happened. Unlike his teenage boyfriend however, the omega wasn’t that excited about any of this. 

“This seems dangerous, Peter,” the teacher stated. He was sitting on the sofa in his living room while Peter paced around the room excitedly. “I don’t want you to become a pawn in a game that is bigger than yourself.”

“Babe, you’ve seen what I can do,” Peter reminded. “Whatever’s out there, I’m pretty sure I can take it.”

“Robbers, yeah,” Tony agreed. “Other pretty criminals and school shooters, maybe,” he went on. “But aliens? That’s beyond your expertise, baby.”

“It’s different now, Tony,” Peter insisted. “With this suit I have power beyond my own abilities and resources I couldn’t even dream of before. If nothing else, then at least the A.I. will keep me safe.”

Tony snorted. “I gotta admit that’s pretty cool. I’ve always wanted to create artificial intelligence.”

“Really?” Peter was surprised by the confession. Tony had never shared such aspirations with him. “Why didn’t you?”

“Long story,” Tony stated. “Let’s see what this bad boy can do.”

He took the instructions manual from the table and went to the Artificial Intelligence chapter. 

“Huh, that’s weird,” he commented as he read the first sentence. 

“What’s weird?” Peter wondered. He sat on the floor, facing Tony, which gave him a good view of what was under the omega’s maternity dress. 

“It says here _Say Jarvis to activate the AI system_ ,” Tony replied. As he kept reading further and further. “I was gonna call my AI Jarvis as well. That’s the name of my former butler.”

“You had a butler?” Now that was something Peter hadn’t seen coming. “Really?”

“He was my Dad’s butler,” Tony clarified. “He basically raised me until my Dad died.”

“That is weird,” Peter agreed. “I could ask Iron Man about it, if you want.”

“And what are you gonna tell him?” Tony wondered. “My teacher, whom I got pregnant, had the same name for his AI that you do. Care to explain yourself?’

“Tony…” Peter sighed. He didn’t know if this reaction was caused by the pregnancy or by Tony’s irritable personality. 

“What, Peter?” Tony asked, glaring at the teenager. 

Peter rose to his feet and sat next to his boyfriend on the sofa and learned to kiss him. “I’m sorry,” the superhero apologized against his lover’s lips. “I know this Spider-Man stuff makes you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that,” Tony assured. “It’s just...too much for me.”

“I know,” Peter nodded. “I’ll keep it to myself, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Tony whispered. “You wanna watch a movie before you head off to work?”

Peter smirked. “Actually...I can think of a few things that are more fun to do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter’s AI was a woman. She had a woman’s voice, at least. Peter liked metaphorically having her by his side. He named her Karen, because the first name that came to his mind, which happened to be Mary, was kind of embarrassing. She was really helpful in all aspects of his life. Whenever May gave him a grocery list, Peter made Karen memorise it. Peter also didn’t see it as cheating when Karen helped him with his homework. Unsurprisingly, she was a great side-kick as well. 

  
  


No one in Peter’s life except Tony knew about his identity as Spiderman or about the baby. Peter wanted more than anything to be able to tell May and Ned all about it, but he just couldn’t. Honestly, he was more afraid of the reaction they would have to him getting his teacher pregnant than of how they would react to him having superpowers. He didn’ want their view of him to change. He didn’t want them to think of him as irresponsible or as a pervert or as a screw up so he kept silent and lived with his secrets day by day. 

It was Ned who brought it up first. They were in the cafeteria, eating some mystery meal that the cooking lady had claimed was stew.

“Peter, I’ve been meaning to ask,” the other boy started out cautiously. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s great!” Peter said with a smile. “Why...Why would you ask, though?”

“Don’t play stupid, dude,” Ned said, shaking his head. “You’ve been acting weird for a while now. What’s going on?”

“What do you mean I’ve been acting weird?” Peter questioned. 

“You’ve been...shifty,” Ned explained. “Like you’re hiding a secret. You quit Decathlon and then you came back, but when we’re there, it looks like you’re somewhere else. And you never hang out with me anymore. What’s going on?”

Those were some great observations, Peter had to admit. He was about to come up with a stupid ass excuse, but all of a sudden the whole cafeteri went silent. Then gasps and whispers started coming from all over the room. Peter looked over at the door and saw the reason. 

It was her. Jessica Jones. The Coma Girl. She’d been in an accident a few months prior, but now she was back like nothing had happened. Peter knew better, of course. She’d lost her parents as well as several months of her life, all thanks to some stupid car accident. It was the kind of fateful injustice that made Peter angry. Still, he was grateful she provided distraction, which allowed him to sneak out instead of answering Ned’s questions. 

  
  


Peter got a breakthrough on the ATM robbery case when he least expected it. He was on his way back from work, ready to head straight into his Spider-Man duties when he came across a bunch of shady guys, making an even shadier deal. At first he thought this was about drugs, but thanks to Karen he was able to find out what it really was about. Weapons.

From where he was standing behind a wall, Peter could see three men. Two standing next to a white Van and one who looked totally confused by the whole situation.

“This must be who those robbers got those machines from,” Peter whispered.

_Good conclusion, Peter,_ Karen said. 

“I can catch them now and turn them over to the police,” Peter realized. “But what if there’s more of these weapons and more people selling them?”

_I’m sure S.H.I.E.L.D. will be able to extract whatever information they need from them_ ,” Karen said. _You’ll find S.H.I.E.L.D. can be very persuasive._

“Yeah, you’re right,” Peter agreed. “Lemme just–”

Peter was fully ready to jump in and arrest the dealers when a familiar voice suddenly changed his plans.

“Sup, dork,” a figure that emerged from the shadows greeted. “Talking to yourself already?”

It was Jessica Jones, his classmate. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter demanded as quietly as possible. “I mean...you should leave, Ma’am. This is superhero business.”

“Superhero business,” Jessica mocked sarcastically. “You’re wearing a onesie and you’re hiding in the bushes like a scared kitten. Some superhero…”

“Be quiet!” Peter whispered angrily. “I’m trying to catch these bad guys! Oh, they’re leaving!” he realized before swinging away in order to follow them. 

Peter chased the dealers through the streets for a while before Jessica showed up again. She ran after the Van and once she caught up with it, she lifted the rear end, effectively stopping it from moving. 

“Holy shit!” Peter exclaimed when he saw the tiny omega girl lift half of that 3.5 tonnes car like it was nothing. Was Jessica like him? Was she with S.H.I.E.L.D? Had Fury sent her to watch over him or something? 

Peter had no time to seek the answers to these questions, because seconds later one of the guys came out of the Van and started shooting at Jessica with a weird alien gun. Jessica had to let go of the car in order to keep herself from getting blasted. That allowed the other guy to take off with all the weapons still in the Van. For a moment Peter hesitated. He didn’t know what to do. Staying here to protect Jessica meant he had once again failed at his mission, but chasing that guy meant leaving Jessica to fight the other alone. Which one was better? What would Iron Man do?

“GO!” Jessica told him as if she had read his mind.

Peter nodded and ran after the Van. Moments later, as he was trying to web the Van to get it to stop, Peter heard a loud blast and saw a purple glow in the sky. 

“Oh, shit!” Peter almost yelled. “Was that Jessica?” 

_Most likely, Peter,_ Karen replied. 

“What could happen to her if she’s hit by that thing?” Peter asked his AI.

_I’m not sure, Peter, as I don’t have data on the weapon in question,_ Karen admitted. _But it is likely that she could be dead or greatly injured._

“Damn it,” Peter muttered to himself. 

He went back to where Jessica was immediately, but not before ordering Karen to put a tracker on the Van.

  
  


Peter found Jessica unconscious on the ground. Thankfully, she was still breathing, but she required immediate medical attention. For a moment Peter panicked, but then he remembered that kind nurse who had given him his number and told him he could call her if he needed help. 

“Call Claire Temple,” Peter told Karen.

  
  
  


Claire gave Peter the address of her super secret superhero clinic, but since the clinic was in Harlem and Peter had no way of getting there as quickly as he needed to, she sent someone to pick them up. Jessica and Peter waited twenty agonizing minutes for Claire’s guy to arrive. In that time, Jessica miraculously regained consciousness, even for a little while. 

Peter held her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as the rest of her body was still plastered on the ground. 

“Dead yet?” she managed to ask once she came back to herself. 

“No, Jess, no!” Peter replied, sobbing. He didn’t even know why he was crying. They weren’t that close or anything. He barely knew her. “You’re not dead!”

“Pity…” Jessica mumbled. She sounded drunk and the fact that she wasn’t, made Peter feel even worse. 

Eventually their ride arrived. The car stopped a few feet from them and an admittedly handsome dark-skinned Alpha emerged from the shadows. 

“I take it you’re the Spider-Boy,” the man concluded as he stepped closer to the teenagers. 

“Spider-Man,” Peter corrected, even though at the moment it really didn’t matter.

“That has got to be the most gorgeous human being I’ve ever seen,” Jessica said before passing out. 

  
  
  
  
  


While waiting for Jessica to wake up, Peter texted May, telling her that he was staying over at Ned’s to study for a biology test. He told Tony almost the exact same thing as he didn’t want to worry the omega who was on the brink of entering his sixth month of pregnancy. The lies just kept piling up. 

  
  


Peter, Claire and Luke were all in the room when Jessica woke up. It wasn’t like they had much of a choice. The clinic consisted of two rooms. One for procedures and one where the patients rested. 

To Peter’s surprise, the first thing Jessica did when he opened her eyes was look over at Luke, who sat in one of the chairs near her bed. Man, she was really into this guy. A thought crept into Peter’s mind then. It was an inappropriate thought, given the wedding rings that were on both Luke and Claire’s fingers. Was it possible that Luke’s mate? Omegas felt these things, even more so than Alphas did. And if Peter’s suspicions were true, then neither age, nor the laws of men would stop Jessica and Peter from finding their way to each other. 

“Are you even real?” was what she asked him, instead of asking pretty much anything else. Her eyes were barely open and her voice was hoarse, likely as a result the radiation she had been hit with. Apparently the radiation had also gotten rid of her mouth filter.

The Alpha stood up and went to her side. “Welcome back, Jessica,” he said with a smile. “I’m Luke Cage.”

”You look like a fuckin’ angel,” Jessica said, looking up at him as if she had indeed seen an angel. 

  
  
  
  
  


Peter had no time to rest after leaving Claire’s clinic. He’d stayed there until seven a.m. and he had one hour until school. Jessica also insisted on coming with him as she didn’t want people to get suspicious and talk about her behind her back even more than they already did. It was only Luke’s insisting that made her stay. And also, Peter suspected, the possibility of spending a few more hours with her new crush. This girl really was shameless. 

  
  


While waiting for his train, Peter sighed deeply. Once again, he felt like his world was falling apart piece by piece. He felt so distant from Tony lately, like they were miles apart even when they were standing right new to each other. Last night’s failure hadn’t helped his self-esteem either. He had nothing to show for all his efforts and right now he was way too tired to chase after that tracker. And on top of that, he had a ton of homework to catch up on. Not to mention, he felt like thanks to all these lies, he had lost Ned as a friend. So, yes, Peter Parker was in some deep, deep mess.

  
  
  


Jessica was back to school the next day as if nothing had happened. According to Claire, that blast from whatever that weapon was, would have killed anyone else, but it only gave Jessica a concussion. Peter swore he had seen a smile on her face and a will to live in her eyes for the first time since her parents had died. 

  
  
  


Peter and Jessica walked home from school together that day. 

“So, how’d you figure it out?” Peter wondered.

“I followed you,” Jessica admitted. “You’re like the worst at covering your tracks, dude! One time you left your backpack with your suit inside next to a garbage can! C’mon!”

Peter chuckled, feeling embarrassed. She had a point. “You’re good at this,” he told her. “Maybe you should pursue a career as a P.I.”

“That was nothing,” Jessica dismissed. “Figuring out you’re Mr. Stark’s baby Daddy, though, that was a bit of a challenge.”

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. She knew about that too? “H..How?” he barely managed to let out. 

“I mean..it’s not like you guys are subtle about it,” she answered. “I don’t know if you know this, Peter, but even if you’re whispering, other people besides the one you’re talking to can still hear you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Peter wondered. 

“It means get your shit together, asshole,” Jessica told him. “And congrats, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Peter smiled. She didn’t seem judgemental like he’d feared others might be. “

“What are you going to do?” Jessica asked. “About the bad guys we met the other day, I mean,” she clarified. “I think it’s too late to ask what you’re gonna do about the baby.”

“I put a tracker on the Van,” Peter informed. “I think it can lead me straight to the boss so I can take him down.”

“Alone?” Jessica narrowed her eyes as if she didn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“You can come with me if you want,” Peter suggested. 

Jessica groaned. “Fine!” Jessica agreed “But only if you get me that guy’s number.”

  
  
  
  


“If you’re gonna be a superhero, you gotta wear a costume,” Peter told his new side-kick. 

They were in his bedroom, half-doing their homework and half-preparing to catch the weapon dealers. 

He held up white latex costume with turquoise lining at the waist and the breasts as well as a little purple jewel at the right hip. There was also a matching mask. Jessica rolled her eyes at the attire Peter had chosen for her. 

“This is just a prototype,” Peter assured. “I’ll ask Director Fury if he can get Iron Man to improve it for you.”

“I don’t know, dude,” Jessica shook her head. She was sitting on his bed, eating chips and looked like she was contemplating her whole existence. “I don’t know if I wanna do this more than once. And that whole S.H.I.E.L.D. thing seems shady.”

“Aw, c’mon, Jess!” Peter exclaimed. “We’d make a great team! Plus, if you’re a superhero, you’d get more chances to talk to Luke.”

Jessica chuckled. “You got something on him?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied before putting his mask on. “Karen, show me Luke Cage’s file.”

Right away, Peter, Karen said and then a hologram appeared before the two teens. 

“Holy shit,” Jessica breathed out as she read on. “He escaped from jail? On his own?”

“Yup,” Peter confirmed. “He broke through the wall with his bare hands. Pretty badass, if you ask me.”

“That’s so fucking hot…” Jessica whispered, looking up at Luke’s mugshot.

“Really?” Peter shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. “Him being a criminal is hot to you?” 

“You just said he was a badass!” Jessica reminded. 

“Yeah, in a superhero way,” Peter clarified. “Not in a _I want him inside me,_ way! As far as I’m concerned, he’s even shadier than S.H.I.E.L.D. And he goes by the name Power Man. How obnoxious is that?”

“Any idea where I apply to become his Power Woman?” she asked only semi-sarcastically.

“It doesn’t bother you at all that he’s a criminal with a fake identity?” Peter asked. “One that you just met, by the way.”

“I don’t know, man,” Jessica shrugged. “I just feel this pull, you know? This pull towards him that lets me know he’s the missing piece of me I’ve needed all my life. Don’t you feel the same?” she wondered. “Towards Stark?”

The question left Peter speechless and gaping. He couldn’t answer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Finding the Van was easy. Storming the bad guys’ lair was easy. Forseeing the Bird Guy’s final master plan was not. Jessica and Peter had expected to fight a bunch of bad guys with alien weapons, but all they had found at the location was a crazy guy dressed in a robotic suit and an empty warehouse. 

“It’s a trap!” Jess had told him pretty much as soon as they had walked in. 

By the time he realized exactly what she meant it was too late and the building was already falling on them. In his last moments of consciousness he was pretty sure he heard multiple bones in his skeleton break as the block of concrete fell on him. It was difficult to stay awake with all that weight on him so he just closed his eyes and surrendered. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> 1\. In the comics, Jessica and Peter are classmates before her accident so I didn't exactly pull that part out of my ass.
> 
> 2\. In the comics Jessica and Luke are married and have a child and since I love my endgame, I just had to include them. They also go by the names Power Man and Power Woman respectively. I hope you catch the reference. No Claire bashing, of course. 
> 
> 3\. Hopefully soon we'll find out who Iron Man is.
> 
> 4\. Like, I said, more sex new time. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Plus, feel free to speculate on IM's identity in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I MIGHT write a part 2 of this if enough people want it. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
